Horor Istana Angker
by Lisya Amazing Written
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya saat kau bingung ingin menyelamatkan temanmu tapi kau takut hantu? Tetap saja tantangan itu harus dicoba! Ikuti saja perjalanan kelompok Wu dalam menyelamatkan Gan Ning...


Trimzz banget buat smuaa yang mndukung pmbuatan cerita niee... wakakakakaakkkk... Ni Fanfic kita yg ke 6. Fanfic kali ini pasti seru deh, ayo baca donk... Hahaahahahaaa... Daripada banyak basa-basi, lebih baik kita mulai yah...

~ Horor Istana Angker ~

Prolog...

Malam ini malam Jumat Kliwon, dimana setiap hantu banyak yang bergentayangan. Tempat segala jenis jin dan juga setan berkeliaran. Tetapi saat itulah, Gan Ning yang sok berani datang ke sebuah istana, yaitu istana angker.

Gan Ning: "Ahahahaahahaaa... Mana ada istana yang angker? Ngaco!"

Ling Tong menahan tangan Gan Ning. "Lebih baik kita pulang saja, istana ini benar-benar angker, apalagi di hari Jumat Kliwon"

Gan Ning menepis tangan Ling Tong. "Yasudah kalau kau gamau ikut aku, aku pergi sendiri!"

Gan Ning memaksakan diri untuk pergi. Ling Tong yang awalnya memaksa Gan Ning untuk tidak pergi ke istana angker, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

...

...

...

Kisahku dimulai, saat aku sedang berjalan menelusuri sebuah jalan di wilayah negara Wu. Saat itu aku sedang memikirkan kesedihanku, karena suamiku, Sun Ce sudah meninggal dunia 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Sudahlah cici Da, jangan bersedih lagi, kejadian itu kan sudah lama, lagipula melihatmu bersedih, kamipun bersedih", hibur Xiao Qiao.

"Benar Da, aku tau cintamu begitu dalam pada Sun Ce, akupun sangat menyayangi Sun Ce, karena dialah satu-satunya sahabat sejati dalam hidupku", kata Zhou Yu lagi.

Aku tersenyum mendengar penguatan dari Xiao Qiao dan Zhou Yu. "Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak memikirkan Sun Ce lagi, dia sudah tenang di alam sana"

Sedang mengobrol-ngobrol, tiba-tiba datanglah Lu Xun berlari sambil berteriak-teriak bak orang kesurupan.

"Zhou Yu, Da, Xiao! Kalian lihat Gan Ning ga? Dari kemaren dia lom pulang!", teriak Lu Xun.

Zhou Yu mengerutkan kening sebentar. "Gan Ning? Bukannya kemarin malam dia pergi bersama Ling Tong?"

Lu Xun menjawab, "Oh, dia pergi bersama Ling Tong? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan bergegas".

Setelah Lu Xun pergi, aku bercerita mengenai cara memelihara ikan di rumah bersama dengan Xiao Qiao dan Zhou Yu.

...

5 menit kemudian, Lu Xun dan Ling Tong datang sambil berteriak-teriak. "Gan Ning hilang! Kita harus mencarinya!".

Aku, Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao kaget mendengarnya. "BENARKAH?", tanya kami berbarengan.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?", sahut Ling Tong.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera berangkat mencari Gan Ning", kata Zhou Yu lagi.

Lu Xun menahannya. "Lebih baik nanti, soalnya semua jendral baru bisa kumpul sore nanti"

Akhirnya, kami menunggu hingga sore datang menjelang.

...

Sun Quan berdiri tegak, Huang Gai gelisah, Zhou Tai terus-menerus menggaruk kakinya, sementara Taishi Ci keringetan. Mereka, ditambah dengan jendral-jendral yang lain merasa sangat gelisah, karena mau tidak mau, mereka harus segera pergi ke istana angker yang sudah terkenal itu, terutama kemisteriusannya.

Istana itu disebut istana angker, ceritanya begini: Dahulu kala, istana itu ditempati oleh Dong Zhuo dan keluarganya, namun setelah Dong Zhuo ditangkap, ia dipenggal. Namun tak hanya Dong Zhuo, keluarga, perajurit, jendral, bahkan ibunya dipenggal sesaat dan dikurung dalam istana itu. Rohnya terkurung selamanya di dalam istana itu dan bergentayangan. Pernah dulu ada pengembara datang ke istana itu, bersama ke 2 temannya, mereka menginap disana. Namun mereka terbukti tak pernah kembali, mereka hilang. Ada lagi, sebuah geng, beranggotakan 20 orang, laki dan perempuan mencoba menginap di istana angker itu, tapi sama saja, mereka tak pernah pulang (dinyatakan hilang). Sejak saat itu, tidak ada orang yang berani masuk ke istana itu.

Kembali ke ceritaa...

Sun Quan: "Baiklah sesuai yang sudah kita rencanakan, mari membunuh rasa takut, kita haru segera menemukan Gan Ning!".

Berangkatlah seluruh jendral itu.

Tibalah mereka di istana angker, setelah berjalan kurang lebih 5 jam.

Aku merasa sangat lelah dan tidak enak badan, aku batuk beberapa kali dan kepalaku sakit. Aku memutuskan untuk di tenda saja, tidak ikut masuk kedalam istana.

Istana itu begitu megah, terkesan horor dan mistik, juga terlihat sangat tua. Di dekat sana, tenda tempatku beristirahat tuk semenatara ditanamkan di halaman istana angker itu.

"Benar nih, cici Da tidak ingin ikut kedalam? Lebih seram disini bukan?", tanya Xiao Qiao.

"Iya Xiao, aku tidak enak badan", sahutku.

"Yaudah deh kalau begitu, aku temenin cici Da", kata Xiao Qiao.

Baru saja beberapa menit menunggu, Lu Su dan Lian Shi datang menghampiri mereka. "Aku dan Lian Shi juga menunggu disini, kita ngobrol-ngobrol, sambil menunggu mereka kembali okay?".

Akhirnya, Lu Su, Lian Shi, Xiao Qiao dan Da Qiao menunggu di luar istana angker.

...

10 menit kemudian, suasana di halaman istana angker sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah cerita Lu Su mengenai keluarganya. Dia sedang bercerita kepada Xiao, Lian Shi dan juga aku.

Awalnya kami merasa baik-baik saja, sampai akhirnya, Xiao Qiao memanggilku, "Cici Da, aku ingin pipis, temenin ci". Mohonnya.

Aku menoleh kearah kiri dan kanan, di sekitarku itu gelap dan terkesan seram. "Aku tak berani, kita aja saja Lian Shi".

Lian Shi yang mendengar namanya disebut, menggaruk kepala sebentar. "Ehm.. baiklah".

Setelah Aku, Xiao dan Lian Shi pamit ke kamar kecil, Lu Su tetap diam di tenda. Katanya dia ingin membaca beberapa buku mengenai strategi perang.

...

Tibalah kami di depan kamar kecil. Xiao merengek kepadaku untuk menemaninya buang air kecil, katanya dia takut. Aku awalnya tidak mau, tapi dia memaksa, jadi terpaksa aku masuk juga ke kamar kecil, sementara Lian Shi duduk menungguku dan Xiao.

3 menit kemudian, kami keluar dari kamar kecil, tapi kami tidak menemukan Lian Shi duduk. Kami mencarinya kemana-mana di sekitar situ tapi tetap tidak menemukannya.

Kami berteriak memanggil namanya, sampai 30 menit kemudian, aku melihat seorang wanita mirip Lian Shi. Aku kira dia Lian Shi, jadi aku mendekatinya.

"Permaisuri Lian? Ayo kita kembali ke tenda", kataku. Xiao disebelahku sudah mulai menggigil.

Tetapi Lian Shi hanya diam saja.

Aku hampir memanggilnya lagi, tapi tanganku ditarik ke belakang oleh Xiao. "Cici Da, dia bukan Lian Shi".

Mendengar kata-kata Xiao, aku tertawa. "Jelas-jelas di Lian Shi, kau masa tak percaya?"

Saat aku menengok ke depan lagi, Lian Shi sudah tiada.

"Permaisuri Lian? Kemana kau pergi?". Aku berteriak lebih keras lagi, tapi Xiao di belakangku menahanku.

"Cici Da! Dia bukan Lian Shi, aku tahu.. diaa...". Xiao belum selesai mengucapkannya.

"Da Qiao!", seru seseorang dari kejauhan.

Aku menghadap ke belakang, bingung. Aku mencengkram tangan Xiao, "Siapa dia Xiao?"

Xiao Qiao menjawab, "Dia pasti hantu".

Aku merinding mendengar perkataan itu. "Ahh ngaco kau Xiao"

Tapi 1 detik kemudian aku tahu yang memanggilku adalah hantu..

...

Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Please _**review**_, kalau mau dilanjutkan!

Bujuk-bujuk temanmu untuk nge _**review**_.. thanks :D

Gaada Review, gaada lanjutan.. hahaahahaaa...

Setuju yaaaaa? Wkwkwkk...


End file.
